Feel Like Makin' Love (song)
"Feel Like Makin' Love" is a song composed by singer-songwriter Eugene McDaniels, and recorded originally by soul singer-songwriter Roberta Flack. The song has been covered by several R&B and jazz artists. Roberta Flack version Released nine months before the album of the same title, the song became one of the greatest musical successes of 1974, as well as of Roberta Flack's recording career. It scored a week as number one on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart, making it Flack's third #1 single. It also scored five weeks at number one on the Hot Soul Singles chart. and two weeks as #1 on the Adult Contemporary chart. Flack produced the record under the pseudonym Rubina Flake. It went on to receive three Grammy nominations for Flack: Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female. Chart history D'Angelo version }} "Feel Like Makin' Love" was covered by American R&B and neo soul musician D'Angelo for his second studio album Voodoo (2000). It was released April 8, 2000, on Virgin Records as the album's fifth and last single. His cover version features a quiet storm sound and heavy use of multi-tracking for vocals.Neal, Mark Anthony. [http://www.popmatters.com/music/reviews/d/dangelo-voodoo.shtml Review: Voodoo]. PopMatters. Retrieved on 2008-08-09. It was initially planned as a duet with R&B singer Lauryn Hill.Sinclair, Tom. [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,275277,00.html Body & Soul: Voodoo]. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2009-06-04. Although tapes were sent via FedEx between the two, the collaboration between D'Angelo and Hill was aborted and the song was instead recorded solo. According to producer and drummer Questlove, the duet failed to materialize due to "too many middle men.... I don't think Lauryn and D ever talked face-to-face." Mistakenly, some critics who later reviewed the album's track assumed that Lauryn Hill's vocals are present in the recording. According to Questlove's review of Voodoo at Okayplayer, the song's production was also managed by late hip hop producer J Dilla, as Questlove stated "jay dee did the lauryn track".Thompson, Ahmir 'Questlove'. "[http://google.com/search?q=cache:vyUtXwTo0IAJ:theroots.com/qreviewdangelo.htm Review: Voodoo]". ?uestcorner/Okayplayer: 1999. Archived from the original on 2008-08-09. Dilla, however, did not receive an official credit for the song.D'Angelo (2000), pp. 5–24. As a single, "Feel Like Makin' Love" was Voodoo s least successful, as it only reached the number 109 position on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart. Chart history Other versions It was covered by other artists such as Bob James (as an instrumental for his 1974 album "One"), |title=One overview|work=Allmusic.com}} or George Benson (for his 1983 album "In Your Eyes"), both under the title Feel Like Making Love. |title=In Your Eyes overview|work=Allmusic.com}} Marlena Shaw included the track on Who Is This Bitch, Anyway? (1974). Roy Ayers covered this song in his 1974 album Change up the Groove. Shirley Bassey covered this song on her 1975 album Good, Bad but Beautiful, and so did Isaac Hayes on his 1978 release Hotbed. Paul Mauriat featured an orchestral version of this song on his 1987 album Love Is Blue. In 1996, jazz guitarist Larry Coryell covered the song from his album "Sketches of Coryell." |title=Sketches of Coryell overview|work=Allmusic.com}} Lumidee covered this song in her 2007 album, Unexpected, and released it as a single, peaking at No. 90 on the Hot 100 chart. Monty Alexander recorded a jazz quartet version of this song in October 1974, then released on 'Live and Sunshine' and later in 2007 rereleased on 'Alexander The Great - Monty Swings On MPS'. The recording is with Ernest Ranglin (guitar), Eberhard Weber (b) and Kenny Clare (drums). This same version is also featured on Ranglin's 1976 album "Ranglypso". See also *List of RPM number-one singles of 1974 *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1974 (U.S.) *List of number-one R&B singles of 1974 (U.S.) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1974 (U.S.) Notes References * External links *Feel Like Making Love by D'Angelo on Yahoo! Music